Atraccion al Tiempo
by cari-chan1
Summary: cap 1: Crowley piensa en Miranda. cap 2: Miranda reflexiona acerca de Crowley. xP
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**. mi primer intento de fic CrowleyxMiranda (y creo que el primero de todo ff. net, se ve que tengo un gusto raro para las parejas xDD) por eso agradecería muchísimo algún comentario al respecto, thanks!

D.Gray-man no me pertenece (por que si así fuera Rabi y Kanda serian los protagonistas xDD) y bla bla bla

* * *

**Atracción al Tiempo**

_Increíble._

Eso fue lo primero que pensó de ella y de lo que era capaz de hacer.

No era como si no hubiera visto cosas sorprendentes en su vida, bueno, tampoco es que él hubiera viajado mucho y su experiencia en fenómenos anormales fuera muy amplia, pero no era cosa de cada día que un barco ruinoso, sucio, con altas probabilidades de hundirse en cuanto pusieras un pie en él, se transformara en menos de dos segundos en un precioso velero, en el que parecía que no hubiera caído una mísera mota de polvo desde el día en que fue botado.

No era normal; definitivamente, no parecía como los demás exorcistas.

Su Inocencia tenía sin duda algo de magia.

Su brazo permanecía firme mientras la invocaba, sus ojos no perdían de vista los haces de luz que salían despedidos de aquel extraño disco que giraba como una bobina desbocada sobre su mano, y sus labios siempre tensos informaban que estaba preparada.

El círculo era su dominio y el del péndulo del reloj, su mano detenía por unos minutos las tijeras de Átropos, la Parca, pues ella era Miranda Lotte la doncella del tiempo, la amante de Chronos, quien soborna a la muerte con sus sueños.

Y ese poder tentador la hacía a ella igualmente tentadora.

_Maravillosa_ murmuró, hasta que un segundo pensamiento sacudió su cabeza, al verla saltar desde el muelle con clara intención de ahogarse luego de haber realizado tan magnifico trabajo, gritando que la dejaran morir…bien, quizás "maravillosa" no era la palabra adecuada para definirla.

Lo sentía por Rabi, al que habían obligado a saltar al rescate por que Miranda se hundía en el mar azul cual sirena en agonía, pero se había alegrado de que a la recién llegada exorcista no le hubiera sucedido nada, aunque después del incidente hubiera tenido que aguantar las desafiantes miradas de un empapado y malhumorado Rabi. Quizás no tendría que haberlo empujado.

Miranda le resultaba… desconcertante.

Y más aun cuando afirmaba sin perder la sonrisa que era capaz de no dormir durante diez días; una "especialidad" lo llamaba. A veces dudaba que fuera humana.

Aun así, no le cabían dudas acerca de su corazón cándido. Debía serlo si dejaba que el joven Rabi se refugiara en su regazo, en un intento de evitar que aquella corpulenta mujer con alopecia le golpeara por haber roto la ventana (no es que no se lo mereciera, por supuesto), permaneciendo sonriente mientras arreglaba el destrozo, y sin dejar en ningún momento de observar por el rabillo del ojo a Rinali con preocupación.

Sonreía al recordar que también lo había sostenido a él, tras la batalla, mientras afirmaba con evidente histerismo que estaba demasiado pálido.

Sus recuerdos de lo sucedido entonces eran como una suave neblina, pero había sentido sus manos temblorosas sosteniéndole los hombros, y sus ojos oscuros observándole con inquietud mientras la nieve teñida de sangre se iba posando suavemente sobre su pelo.

_Ah_, fue tan poético que no pudo evitar alegrarse aun cuando el dolor de sus heridas le forzaba a mostrar una mueca.

Pero toda su belleza interior era tan frágil.

Temblaba de miedo cuando les anunció que estaban siendo atacados, sus lágrimas afloraron cuando Rabi le había gritado, era tan frágil que lloró y lloró como si necesitara suplir el mar con sus lágrimas porque no pudo hacer más para salvar las vidas de los tripulantes del barco, por que tenía aquel miedo irracional, casi paranoico, en que todos y cada uno de sus actos resultaran inútiles.

Era como una muñeca de porcelana a la que el más leve contacto podría quebrar, pero cuando intentas protegerla te das cuenta que ella te está protegiendo a ti al mismo tiempo.

Porque a Miranda no le importaba romperse en pedazos.

Y aunque su atractivo exterior no fuera del que arranca suspiros o del que obliga a los hombres a comportarse con un poco menos de dignidad, eso a él no le importaba demasiado.

Pues, mientras la veía pasar con aquella expresión entre tranquila y ausente, Aleister Crowley se preguntaba si el titulo de Barón aun impresionaría a las mujeres.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A**. Intenté hacer algo parecido al cap anterior pero con una descripción de Crowley desde la perspectiva de Miranda, pero al final Miranda ha eclipsado por si misma todo el capi xDD de todas formas, espero que sea de su agrado y que arranque alguna sonrisa, aunque creo que el maltrato a Rabi empieza a ser recurrente xD

Pd. Esta vez no hay nada "poético" :P

* * *

_Increíble._

Eso fue lo primero que pensó de él y de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Ciertamente ella tenía la mala costumbre de gritar exageradamente cuando algo la sorprendía, pero no por ello se arrepentía menos de haber soltado semejante exclamación, que se acercaba bastante a un sonido gutural más propio de un animal, cuando él tan gentilmente le había tendido la mano.

Era cierto que ella acababa de ser rescatada de las profundas aguas (a las que ella misma se había arrojado) y ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse tan solo había sido un acto propio y perfectamente natural de un compañero a otro.

Pero no era normal; definitivamente, aquel hombre no era como los demás.

Su primera impresión de él, fue exactamente como la narraba aquel viejo libro de terror de tapas de cuero curtido que tuvo entre sus manos cuando aun trabajaba en la biblioteca (su despido numero 47) y que aun hoy en las noches solitarias podía rememorar sin necesidad de ningún estímulo. Tantos días de insomnio le había provocado aquel pasaje que no pudo menos que sorprenderse cuando la realidad se lo presentó tal cual ella lo había visto descrito:

"Se alzaba con la majestuosidad propia de los que nacen en noble cuna a pesar de lo austero de su atuendo, en su rostro que se asemejaba a una mascara blanca, terrible y cautivadora al tiempo, mostraba una sonrisa de labios oscuros como de sangre coagulada y que sus prominentes colmillos parecían arañar con placer, mientras sus manos de dedos finos y largos como garras asomaban bajo el terciopelo negro hacia su victima…"

Sí, Aleister Crowley era como un vampiro, un señor de la noche dueño de un castillo de sombras donde la sangre que alimenta cuerpo y espíritu tienta al instinto cual potente afrodisíaco.

Salvo que, evidentemente, no había sangre humana ni victima alguna de la que preocuparse, pero en su mente poco propensa a racionalizar no hubo más que decir, y en su estado de paranoia, ella gritó, y dio un paso atrás tratando de cubrirse con lo primero que encontró a mano.

Lo sentía por Rabi, cuya empapada bufanda había tomado como escudo, ahorcándolo en el proceso. _Ah_, cuanto se había arrepentido de sus actos; tanto, que quiso volver a saltar al mar y ahogarse con más éxito esta vez. Claro que a Rabi eso le habría irritado mucho pues le habrían obligado a salvarla de nuevo, y ella no podía permitirse ganarse el odio de alguien a quien ni siquiera le habían presentado aún.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que los ojos de Crowley eran amables y su sonrisa, tranquila, incluso se dejaba llamar por Rabi con la terminación "-chan".

Se preguntó si podría llamarlo así ella también.

Sin duda Aleister le resultaba…desconcertante.

Por que cuando entraba en batalla sus pupilas se extendían de un modo inconcebible y un brillo dorado asomaba en sus ojos, su sonrisa se abría como la de un payaso de pesadilla y aquel vampiro aterrador surgía de entre la capa oscura con una expresión de éxtasis que habría hecho a muchos niños mojar sus pantalones.

Y mientras lo veía recibir en su mano abierta aquellos copos de nieve teñidos de púrpura, embriagado ante el olor de la sangre, ella se maravillaba y aterrorizaba, al menos, hasta que Crowley perdía el sentido y se desmayaba por no haber bebido suficiente sangre de los akuma.

Cuanto la había asustado verlo allí tumbado, tan frágil. Pero sabía que aquello daba a todos los que le rodeaban un motivo para verlo tan humano como los demás, y a ella le daba el coraje suficiente para sostenerlo sin temor a que intentara chuparle la sangre o algo parecido.

Aunque el solo pensamiento de que algo así podría suceder la hacía sonrojarse delatadoramente, incluso quiso preguntarle a Rabi cómo se siente mientras te chupan la sangre…pero dados sus escalofríos supuso que no debía ahondar demasiado en semejante experiencia, que a ella aun le parecía indecentemente atractiva.

Y aunque sabía que la belleza del exorcista no era de la que arranca suspiros o de la que obliga a las mujeres a comportarse de un modo en exceso femenino, eso a ella no le importaba demasiado, por que él le había ofrecido su capa para que se limpiara las lagrimas, le había ofrecido su brazo cuando tropezó y le había ofrecido una sonrisa cuando, llena de culpa, había deseado volverse a tirar al mar.

Quizás por eso le apreciaba tanto.

Y así, cuando aquella mañana soleada Aleister Crowley se acercó hasta ella con una sonrisa ligeramente tensa diciendo "Miranda¿te había comentado que soy Barón?"

Ella encarnó ambas cejas ligeramente preocupada, preguntándose, si tendría entonces que llamarlo _Barón-chan_.


End file.
